


Her Own

by Lyndisty



Series: Avengers-land Fills [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Genderswap, Introspection, Starring Rosario Dawson as Toni Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndisty/pseuds/Lyndisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always-a-woman Toni thinks about how she got to where she is.  A double-drabble for Mission 1, Challenge 5 at Avengers-land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Own

Toni always supposed that she'd have gotten more attention from her father if she'd been a he. Every time she could remember trying to get him to let her work on a project with him, he'd put her off, told her to go find a project of her own. The lack of interaction had been a motivator, though, and she'd spent years trying to build or design anything of her own that would get him to give her a few minutes of his time. She'd never succeeded, but by the time she was fifteen, she was getting male attention of a different sort, and that worked just as well as an acetylene torch for doing some work of her own. She hadn't been overly emotional when he'd died; she hadn't know him well enough to form the inclination. She'd been too busy living, and possibly destroying, her own life. Until she'd nearly died. Until she'd saved herself twice with her own brain and her own hands...and she realized that, touchy-feely crap aside, she'd never have been the woman she was if it hadn't been for her Dad.


End file.
